


stress relief

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [6]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blanket Permission, Canon Bisexual Character, Casual Sex, Challenge Response, Character(s) of Color, Community: femslashficlets, Cunnilingus, Dishonored 2, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Kissing, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Stress Relief, Touch-Starved, Wordcount: 100-1.000, physican heal thyself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: While Emily is away searching for Sokolov, Meagan decides that she and the good doctor could use some stress relief to take their minds off how they are stuck waiting.





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> for the femslashficlets shakespeare prompt challenge: 6. Let not light see my black and deep desires - Macbeth

Emily is gone for the day. Picking her way through the Aventa Quarter, finding a way into Kirin Jindosh's infamous mansion will take some time. Meagan decided to go back to the Dreadful Wale to wait.  

So here she was. Sitting in the storage room she'd cleaned out for Dr. Hypatia, watching the woman putter around as she clutched at a glass of tea that was quickly becoming too cold to be worth finishing. Except she'd added brandy to the glass and she didn't want to waste it.

They're both coping in their own way.

 

The tension isn't easing though. Time for another tactic. One she hasn't tried in a while. Especially not with Anton on board. She drains her cup and sets it firmly on one of the nearby boxes. The clink of the glass makes Hypatia pause.

"Hmm?" she says. A wordless question, as she leans closer to her desk to jot something else down.

"Hypatia."

The woman finally pauses and looks up.

"I have a proposal."

"What kind?" Dr. Hypatia looks curious now. She carefully marks the page she'd been writing on and closes the book to cross the room.

"A mutually beneficial one."

"What do you- _oh_."

Meagan doesn't wait for her to finish the question before hooking her fingers into the scientist's vest and gently pulling her closer to stand between her legs.

"Oh." The good doctor looks surprised, but she follows the tug forward. Meagan keeps her expression neutral, waiting for a sign to stop, or to continue.

"It's...been a long while. I've was so busy with my work before...well. Before all this. I'm not sure that I-"  
she looks away, face flushing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Meagan says simply. "I'm not looking for any sort of commitment from you. I just think we could both do with some stress relief about now. A chance to forget our cares for a while."

Hypatia glances back at her notebook before looking back and meeting Meagan's eye. "Yes..." she says slowly, then repeats herself, more firmly this time. "Yes. I think that would be nice. It's been far, far too long since I've had something nice just for myself. She smiles down at Meagan and her eyes crinkle with the expression.  

"I'll take care of you," Meagan says, and pulls her down to brush a kiss at the side of her mouth.

Hypatia sighs and Meagan takes advantage of it to seal their lips together properly. Hypatia's hands come up to clutch at her neck, holding her close. She has to put effort into pulling back to catch her breath. A chuckle bubbles up at the sight of Hypatia's flushed face.

Oh _yes_. She will enjoy seeing just how far down that blush goes.

Meagan goes to fall to her knees but Alexandra stops her, pulling her back up for another kiss as she turns them and sits back, pulling them both further onto the nearby bunk. She softens Meagan's approach, sticking to light kisses, denying the tongue seeking entry to her mouth. Meagan switches tactics and begins sucking at her bottom lip.

Hypatia's eyes drift close at this and she misses Meagan's grin. She begins a trail back down the scientist's neck, using her hand to push against the collar of Hypatia's shirt to get at more of her. She's gotten the hang of doing up her own button's one handed, but things will go faster if Hypatia helps out.  
She takes the hint and begins pulling at her buttons, hands shaking when Meagan blows a stream of air over a wet spot on her neck.

 

"You've been working too hard," Meagan whispers against her chest, then darts her tongue out to lick more sucking kisses into the warm flesh. "You're supposed to be relaxing and healing." She tilts her head up to look Hypatia in the eyes. "I'm trying to not think too hard about today's mission. Let's take some time for us."

She wait for Hypatia's nod and slides further down, her remaining hand presses down on Hypatia's hips as her tongue takes the woman beneath her higher and higher, spiraling out into wordless gasps of pleasure.

* * *

 

Her callused fingers return the favor after she's caught her breath, running over Meagan's body, as if she can't believe that it's something she's allowed. Exploring the sensitive skin on Meagan's neck and the raised bones on her hips until Meagan impatiently pulls her fingers where she wants them.

* * *

Afterward, they lie pressed together on the bunk, Hypatia wrapped in the blanket she'd been given and Meagan uncaring about her nudity as she leans over to rummage in her coat, looking for her pipe. 

Meagan allows her fingers to continue roaming as she leans back and lights it. Allows Hypatia to reassure herself that everything is fine, she didn't break skin, didn't lose herself to the dark and violence again. That she really is free of all that. She also takes comfort in the simplicity of touch. For so long she'd been distancing herself. Putting her work above all. Now she finds contentment in tracing each of Meagan's ribs, feeling the dibs and rises, and there. Hint of history on her body, the feel of a broken bone healed over, the raised lines of past injuries.

"I'm tougher than you think," Meagan chuckles and stretches, cracking her neck.

Her myriad of scars back up her words. Hypatia wonders if she will have time to learn the stories behind them.

She hopes so. Lying here, rocking calmly in the hold of this small ship, with smoke beginning to fill the small room from Meagan's pipe, she feels more grounded than she has in years. Time seems to slow as she lets herself relax into the cramped bunk. If only for one day, she will have this moment to cherish and to hold onto. 

**Author's Note:**

> I flailed pretty hard at one audio log confirming Meagan as a canon bisexual character ngl. Then I remember reading a note at some point from Dr Hypatia mentioning how Meagan brought her tea and whelp. These ficlets so far seem to be turning into an experiment in different rarepairs haha. 
> 
> Also, I toyed with having Megan call her Alexandra but it wasn't working for me so I went with the good doctor choosing to by her last name while aboard to further distance herself from the whole Grim Alex thing. This originally started off from Hypatia's POV and was her working through her desires and fears of intimacy after being saved, and using the prompt more literally. Ah well. Never know where the muse will take you.


End file.
